My wish
by sheren
Summary: Aku benar-benar akan membunuh senpai ayam itu/ jauhkan tangamu darinya/ kalau aku tidak mau?/ apa-apaan.. Seenaknya...
1. Chapter 1

Dahulu kala ada sebuah legenda mengenai sebuah cincin yang dapat mengabulkan apapun keinginan orang yang memilikinya. Dimana cincin itu sekarang? Itulah masalahnya tidak ada yang tahu.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Rate: T **

**Genre: Romance, fantasy **

**Warning: abal, gaje, AU, typo(s) merajalela, OOC, BL, cerita pasaran, alur kecepatan sambil loncat-loncat**

'**MY WISH'**

Seorang pemuda, dengan rambut raven yang melawan gravitasi serta manik sekelam malam tak berbintang yang begitu memikat terlihat sedang berjalan tak tentu arah sambil sekali-kali menengok ke arah kanan atau kiri seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

Uchiha Sasuke, nama pemuda tersebut sedang kebingungan mencari peliharaannya yang pergi entah kemana, padahal beberapa menit yang lalu kucing kesayangannya yang tentu saja mahal itu masih berkeliaran disekitarnya. Apa jangan-jangan diculik orang lalu di jual?! pikirnya nagaco

Kenapa tidak berteriak saja memanggil nama kucingnya? Tentu saja jawabannya tidak! Bisa hancur image cool yang selama ini di bangunnya. Apa kata dunia kalau seorang Uchiha Sasuke teriak-teriak nyariin kucing ilang, Hell No! Mau dikemanakan citranya sebagai Uchiha, bisa-bisa kakeknya yang udah ada dalam tanah mengutuknya jadi ayam. (ga dikutuk juga udah mirip ayam Sas* di tendang Sasu)

Sasuke terus saja mengelilingi area rumahnya yang memang sangat luas untuk mencari kucing tersebut, namun tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada sebuah bangungan yang terletak di sudut taman kepunyaan kakeknya, Uchiha Madara.

Penasaran Sasuke pun mulai berjalan ke arah bangunan tersebut. Sesampainya disana pintu ruangan yang ternyata gudang itu tampak terbuka. Langsung saja sasuke melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gudang tersebut.

"Ngapain sih tou-san ngelarang masuk ke tempat ini segala, isinya juga rongsokan semua" kata Sasuke begitu melihat keadaan dalam gudang tersebut

Meong~

Suara tersebut mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke.

"Disini kau rupanya" kata Sasuke yang langgsung menggendong kucingnya tersebut.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke begitu mendapati kucing kesayangannya itu tengah sebuah kotak kecil yang nampaknya sudah benar-benar dimakan usia. Sasuke mengambil kotak tersebut dari mulut kucingnya dan memperhatikan kotak tersebut dengan seksama.

"Lihatnya nanti saja, ayo, kalau ketahuan kita berada disini tou-san bisa ngamuk" kata Sasuke dan langsung beranjak meninggalkan bangunan tersebut.

^^7

Sasuke sudah berada di kamarnya saat ini dan kucingnya juga sudah pergi entah kemana (lagi). Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke teringat akan kotak yang tadi di dapatnya di gudang. Dikeluarkannya kotak tersebut dari sakunya. Sasuke sedikit terpana begitu mendapati bermacam ukiran yang rumit yang ada pada kotak tersebut.

"Kira-kira isinya apaan ya?" gumamnya penasaran

Tanpa keraguan sedikitpun Sasuke langsung membuka kotak tersebut. Matanya menyipit ketika mengetahui isinya cuma sebuah cincin tua, yah sedikit menarik memang. Sebuah cincin dengan ukiran-ukiran yang lumayan unik dan sebuah permata yang tidak terlalu besar ditengahnya.

"Bagus juga" gumamnya

Selagi asik memandangi cincin yang baru didapatnya, Sasuke dikagetkan oleh kedatangan kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi yang dengan seenak keriputnya itu nyelonong masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Sehingga dengan sangat tidak Uchiha-nya Sasuke terkaget sehingga menjatuhkan cincin yang sedang dipegangnya ke bawah kolong tempat tidurnya.

"Baka aniki! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" maki Sasuke pada kakak satu-satunya itu.

Melihat adiknya yang sudah diselubungi aura gelap, langsung saja Itachi kabur, tak ingin kena amukan sang adik, bisa-bisa ia menginap di rumah sakit selama seminggu. Salahnya juga yang iseng mengagetkan adik tersayangnya nya itu.

"Awas kau Aniki, Kubunuh Kau!" teriak Sasuke

Setelah keadaan dirasa aman Sasuke mengambil kembali cincin yang tadi dijatuhkannya. Ia terus saja mengutuk anikinya itu dalam hati, heran kenapa bisa mempunyai kakak yang seperti itu.

"Dapat" kata Sasuke tampak binar bahagia kala ia berhasil menjangkau cincin tersebut. Diperhatikannya cincin tersebut tampak kotor terkena debu, langsung saja dia mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan menggosok cincin tersebut

**SYUSH…**

Tiba-tiba kepulan asap keluar dari cincin tersebut, lalu muncullah sosok berambut pink kecil dari cincin tersebut.

"Kyaaa masterku yang sekarang cakep sekali…. Ga sia-sia nunggu 2000 tahun, sekalinya keluar maleh ketemu makhluk cakep…" histeris makhluk tersebut begitu melihat Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke mmenatap makluk yang dari tadi ngoceh tidak jelas tersebut dengan pandangan datar. Penasaran? Tentu saja. Mana ada boneka bisa bergerak trus ngoceh ga jelas begini, batin Sasuke

Secepatnya diraihnya sosok mungil tersebut di telitinya secara seksama untu menemukan letak batrai yang bisa membuat boneka aneh ini bergerak.

"Woi aku bukan boneka" ucap sosok tersebut berusaha bebas dari cengkraman Sasuke

"Hn?" kata Sasuke

"Perkenalkan, Namaku Haruno Sakura, seorang Jin bukan boneka dan kau adalah Masterku karena kau memiliki cincin tersebut" kata sosok kecil yang bernama Sakura tersebut sambil menunjuk cincin yang saat ini berada di tangan Sasuke.

"Pasti mimpi" gumam Sasuke

"Ini bukan mimpi, dengar ya aku hanya akan mengabulkan tiga keinginanmu" lanjut jin tersebut

"Bagus kalau begitu" kata Sasuke yang berasa dapat durian runtuh.

"Jadi, apa permintaanmu?" tanya Sakura

"Aku belum menginginkan apapun" kata Sasuke

"Hee?" Sakura bingung, biasanya orang pasti akan minta macam-macam begitu dia mengatakan akan mengabulkan keinginan mereka

"Nanti saja, aku pikir dulu" kata Sasuke lagi

"Baiklah tapi setiap kau mengucapkan keinginanmu kau harus bilang 'Aku ingin' mengerti?" kata Sakura

"Hn" tanggap Sasuke

Hari yang menyebalkan bagi Sasuke adalah haridiman ia harus berangkat kesekolah dan mendengarkan berbagai macam sapaan selamat pagi.

"Kyaaaaa Sasuke-kun~"

"Sasuke-kun tampan sekali…"

"Hari makan bekal denganku ya…"

Sapaan ber-kya-kya yang membuatnya pusing

Sasuke tetap berjalan dengan coolnya tanpa mempedulikan berbagai teriakan yang membuat telinganya sakit. Hari ini ada yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya, hari ini si jin pinky aka Sakura merengek ingin ikut kesekolah. Katanya sih ia tidak pernah tau sekolah itu seperti apa lagian yang bisa melihatnya hanya Sasuke saja jadi tidak masalah.

"Hoi Sas" sapa seorang pemuda dengan rambut coklat panjang dan iris lavender, Hyuga Neji.

"Hn" balas Sasuke

"Pelit kata seperti biasanya" kata seseorang di belakang Neji, seorang pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya, Inuzuka Kiba dan seorang lagi di sebelah pemuda tersebut dengan muka malas abadinya, Shikamaru Nara.

Mereka adalah sahabat kental Sasuke

"Wah seperti biasa tuan popular" kata Kiba begitu melihat tumpukan fans Sasuke di sepenjang jalan yang mereka lalui untuk menuju ke kelas mereka.

"Kenapa tidak kau pilih saja salah satu dari mereka untuk jadi pacarmu?" tanya Neji

"Aku tidak suka wanita" jelas Sasuke

"Aku lupa kaukan Gay" kata Neji lagi sementara Kiba hanya tertawa mendengar hal tersebut dan Shika? Jangan tanya deh pasti udah tau ngapain.

"Hn" kata Sasuke tidak jelas

"Lalu kau suka yang seperti apa?" tanya Kiba

"Hn jawab Sasuke yang sukses bikin sohib-sohibnya sweat drop

"Ayo katakan" desak Neji

"Orang yang bertolak belakang dengan ku, aku ingin orang yang seperti itu" Kata Sasuke lagi

"**Permintanmu ku kabulkan**"

**TBC**

**Yosh minna… gomen, bukannya nyelesai-in fict yang ada malah bikin yang baru…maafkan lah author yang suka seenaknya ini… tapi mudah-mudahan pada suka… review please…^^**


	2. Chapter 2

"Orang yang bertolak belakang dengan ku, aku ingin orang yang seperti itu"

"**Permintanmu ku kabulkan**"

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Rate: T **

**Genre: Romance, fantasy **

**Warning: abal, gaje, AU, typo(s) merajalela, OOC, BL, cerita pasaran, alur kecepatan sambil loncat-loncat**

'**MY WISH'**

Pagi yang cerah, secerah senyuman seorang pemuda dengan surai pirang, berkulit tan eksotis dan bermanik biru sapphire yang membuatnya terlihat begitu manis.

Seperti biasa, Uzumaki Naturo, nama pemuda tersebut, berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasa dengan menggunakan skateboard kesayangannya. Semangatnya kian meningkat kala melihat gerbang sekolahnya sudah berada di depan mata. Tapi, sesuatu yang aneh terjadi. Ia tak bisa menurunkan kedua kakinya dari atas skateboardnya yang tiba-tiba saja melaju kencang 'ini aneh' pikirnya.

"**AWAS!"** teriak Naturo yang masih tak bisa menghentikan skateboardnya

**BRUK! **

Dengan sukses tabrakan tersebut terjadi dan membuat kedua orang yang bertabrakan terjatuh dengan pose yang sedikit mirip dengan adegan sinetron-sinetron di TV, dimana dengan wah-nya, seorang Uzumaki Naturo saat ini berada di atas orang yang ditabraknya tadi.

'**Sasuke POV'**

"**AWAS!" **terdengar sebuah teriakan yang kurasa mengganggu pendengaranku, aku langsung berbalik untuk melihat siapa manusia yang hampir merusak pendengaranku dengan suara cemprengnya tersebut.

Mataku terpaku begitu melihat seorang pemuda yang tengah melaju kencang dengan skateboardnya kearah ku, jujur aku tak dapat mengelihkan pandanganku hingga aku tak bergerak sedikitpun untuk menghindari tabrakan yang pasti akan terjadi, mata, rambut dan kulit orang itu…

**BRUK!**

Entah aku harus bersyukur atau apa, jatuh di tabrak tentu saja menyakitkan tapi aku bersyukur karena pemuda yang menabrakku saat ini ada diatasku sehingga aku bisa lebih leluasa melihatnya. Mataku begitu terpaku akan sosok indahnya. Pose jatuh seperti ini akan kujadikan pose favoritku dengannya. (gila lu Sas* di tempeleng Sasu)

"Ah… Maafkan aku…"

'**Sasuke POV end'**

"Ah… Maafkan aku…" kata Naturo yang merasa bersalah sudah menabrak cowok yang saat ini ditindihnya.

"…." Sasuke masih terpesona akan sosok Naturo

"Hei kau tidak apa-apakan?" tanya Naturo yang Khawatir melihat cowok yang ada dibawahnya saat ini tak bereaksi sedikitpun.

Naturo yang merasa risih akan posenya saat ini berniat segera berdiri tapi ia mengalami kesulitan karena entah sejak kapan tangan Sasuke sudah berada di pinggang pemuda pirang tersebut dan memeluk pinggang tersebut erat.

"Woi, a-apa-apaan ini lepas" Teriak Naturo

"Kau manis" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba

**DUAK!**

Naturo langsung tersulut emosi begitu mendengar kata-kata Sasuke dan memukulnya keras tepat di wajah, ia laki-laki mana mau dibilang manis. Kata manis itu hanya untuk perempuan pikir Naturo.

"Jangan sekali-kali menyebutku manis, TEME!" murka Naturo dan langsung beranjak dari sana.

.

.

.

"Woi Sas, mau sampai kapan tiduran disitu?!" tanya Neji

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat

"Hah~ mendokusei" tambah Shikamaru

"Sampai kapan kalian mau disitu terus! Aku tidak mau dihukum Bakoro karena terlambat!" kata Kiba yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada jauh di depan

Tanpa banyak kata, Shikamaru dan Neji langsung menyusul Kiba, ya mereka tidak mau di hokum oleh sensei mereka yang satu itu, mengerikan. Sementara Sasuke?

"Semua itu kau yang merencanakannya kan, cebol?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang sejak tadi melayang-layang disampingnya.

"Bagaimana, aku tidak salah pilih kan?" tanya Sakura balik (dasar jin fujoshi)

"Pilihan yang tepat, aku suka" lanjut Sasuke disertai seringaian di wajah tampannya.

Naturo yang baru saja tiba di kelasnya langsung saja membanting tasnya keatas meja dan berjalan menuju ke dua sahabatnya, Gaara dan Hinata.

"Pa-pagi Naturo-kun" sapa Hinata

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara yang melihat temannya mempunyai ekspresi yang tidak biasanya di pagi hari seperti ini.

"Aku kesal…" kata Naturo

"Kalian tau, ada orang gila yang mengataiku manis pagi ini" lanjutnya

"Hm, memang begitu kan" tanggap Gaara

"Gaara! Kau jangan ikut-ikutan! Lihat saja akuan kuhajar orang itu!" katanya lagi penuh tekad

Sedangkan hinata hanya tertawa saja melihat tingkah Naturo itu

"Jangan tertawa, Hina" kata Naturo lagi dengan pipi yang sedikit di gembungkan dan bibir yang mengerucut, manis batin seluruh siswa yang ada di kelas tersebut.

'Skip time'

Dengan perasaan bangga, Shikamaru, Kiba dan Neji berjalan kearah kantin. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini mereka tidak cuma bertiga tapi ber-em-pat dengan Sasuke. Ya SASUKE yang biasanya susah sekali diajak untuk ikut ke kantin, Sasuke yang selalu mempunyai alasan untuk menolak ajakan mereka, Sasuke yang saat ini berhasil mereka bujuk untuk ikut. Bangga? Tentu saja.

Sesampainya di kantin, Sasuke mendahului ketiga temannya untuk masuk ke dalam tempat yang ramai tersebut yang sukses membuat ketiganya sweat drop (ingat Sasuke benci keramaian*katanya sih gitu).

"Kita ketemu lagi manis" kada Sasuke ngaco pada seorang pemuda berurai pirang yang bertabrakan dengannya tadi pagi. Ternyata pemuda ini yang menjadi alasan Sasuke untuk mendahului teman-temannya ke dalam kantin tadi.

Perkataan Sasuke tersebut sukses membuat semua yang ada di kantin tersebut ber-sweat drop berjamaah. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke kini tengah menggoda seorang pemuda, catat itu PE-MU-DA.

"Masih belum cukup kupukul tadi pagi hah?! Mau kupukul lagi?!" ketus Naturo pada orang yang tiba-tiba saja mengganggu acara makannya.

"Tentu saja, apapun yang akan kau lakukan padaku aku terima" lagi Sasuke bicara dengan santai disertai senyum yang terukir indah di wajah temboknya. Senyum yang begitu sulit untuk dilihat tapi sekarang…(tidak sadrkah kau Suke banyak korban berjatuhan kerena senyummu itu? dasar Uchiha)

Naturo yang melihat senyuman Sasuke tersebut sedikit memerah mukanya karena malu. Entah kenapa jantungnya meronta hebat kala melihat senyuman itu.

"Kau mau jadi pacarku?" tanya Sasuke lagi yang sukses membuat semua orang yang ada di kantin tersebut melotot tak percaya, dunia akan kiamat, pikir mereka.

"Silahkan bermimpi Teme!" bentak Naturo dan langsung beranjak meninggalkan lokasi penembakan.

"Menarik, sungguh menarik" Gumam Sasuke

"Apa kau mau kubantu untuk mendapatkannya dengan mudah? Aku bisa gunakan sihir yang kumiliki" kata Sakura

"Tidak, aku akan mendapatkannya sendiri, kau tunggu saja giliranmu" kata Sasuke disertai seringai (lagi) yang membuat orang yang berada di sekitarnya merinding.

"Kau memang masterku yang paling unik" kata Sakura

TBC

Gomen… pendek… habis mo gimana lagi…. Sibuk karena mo ujian semester…. Hehe tapi mudah-mudahan pada suka, review ya… ^^

**Balesan Review:**

**Namikaze shira: **ini udah update, makasi udah review^^

**Kagurra amaya: **oke… masalah sasu cinta mati ma naru itu haruzzzz… hehe makasi udah review^^

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel: **niat yang brilliant, makasi udah review^^

**Onyx shappireSEA: **udah update, moga-moga suka… makasi udah review^^


	3. Chapter 3

"Kau memang masterku yang paling unik"

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Rate: T **

**Genre: Romance, fantasy **

**Warning: abal, gaje, AU, typo(s) merajalela, OOC, BL, cerita pasaran, alur kecepatan sambil loncat-loncat**

'**MY WISH'**

Pagi yang biasanya di Konoha Gakuen, pagi yang indah dan cerah dimana setiap siswa disana berjalan memasuki sekolah mereka yang tercinta dengan senyuman yang terpatri di wajah mereka (mana ada), namun seorang pemuda dengan surai pirang memasuki sekolahnya dengan raut wajah yang penuh kekesalan dan aura orang malang(?) yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Sungguh pagi yang indah…(?)

'**Naruto POV'**

Grrr… apa maunya sih senpai aneh itu, sudah dua kali dia mengataiku manis, sekali lagi dia bilang begitu aku benar-benar akan membunuhnya.

"Kau mau jadi pacarku?"

Apa-apaan itu?! jadi pacarnya? yang benar saja aku masih NORMAL! Aku ini masih suka perempuan!

Berani-beraninya dia bilang begitu di depan semua orang yang ada di kantin apa lagi di depan Hinata-chan, bisa-bisa Hinata-chan mengira aku ini 'gay…' oh tidak! Itu tidak boleh terjadi… bisa kacau semuanya! Bisa-bisa Hinata-chan gagal kujadikan calon istri

Sekali lagi senpai sialan itu menggodaku akan kusumpahi dia jadi ayam!

"Na-Naruto-kun"

'**Naruto POV end'**

"Na-Naruto-kun" sapa seorang gadis dengan iris violet yang begitu menghanyutkan Naruto, Hyuga Hinata

"Pagi Hinata-chan…" kata Naruto diiringi cengiran lima jarinya yang sudah sangat mendunia itu. aura orang malangnya yang tadi menguap entah kemana.

"K-kau sudah me-membuat pr dari Iruka s-sensei?" tanya Hinata

"Sudah, aku tidak ingin membuat masalah yang sama lagi" kata Naruto lirih teringat dimana ia tidak mengerjakan pr dari senseinya itu, hasilnya sang sensei menangis-nangis gaje di depan kelas menangisi nasibnya yang memiliki murid semacam dirinya. Belum lagi Kakashi-sensei yang akan membunuhnya kalau sampai ia membuat Iruka-sensei menagis sekali lagi.

"Ta-tapi saat i-itu wa-wajah Naruto-kun benar-benar lucu" kata Hinata sambil tertawa pelan

"Jangan tertawakan aku Hina!" kata Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipi chubby-nya

"Sa-saat i-itu benar-benar lu-lucu" kata Hinata lagi

"Mou, Hinata-Chan kau tega sekali" rengek Naruto

"A-ayo Naruto-kun Nanti kita telat" ajak Hinata yang tak ingin terlambat dan ketinggalan pelajaran.

"Eh? Ah, tunggu aku" kata Naruto dan langsung berlari menyusul Hinata.

.

.

.

"Nama?"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"Kelas?"

"1-B"

"Makanan Favorit"

"Ramen"

"Perempuan itu?"

"Teman sekelasnya, Hyuga Hinata"

"Hyuga?"

"Dia sepupuku"

"Hubungan mereka?"

"Teman sekelas, tapi sepertinya pemuda itu menyukai Hinata"

Begitulah kira-kira isi perbincangan singkat antara seorang Uchiha Sasuke dengan Hyuga Neji, dua pemuda yang sejak tadi memperhatikan dua sosok yang tak jauh dari mereka. Neji sedikit heran dengan tingkah Sasuke yang jauh dari kata biasa. Tidak biasanya temannya itu sebegitu tertariknya akan sesuatu, kalaupun iya itu hanya dalam jangka waktu yang tidak lama, tapi sekarang… ia sampai direpotkan hanya untuk mencari tahu segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pemuda Uzumaki itu. Untungnya Hinata adalah teman dekat sang Uzumaki jadi hal itu mempermudahnya dalam mengumpulkan informasi.

"Dasar aneh…"lirih Neji

"Kau bilang sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa" kata Neji berjalan mendahului Sasuke

"Kau tahu master, dia bilang kau itu aneh, hah~ padahal kau bisa memintaku untuk semua yang kau tanyakan tadi" kata Sakura

"Hn, tidak perlu. Kau apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura, padahal tadi ia sudah menyuruh Sakura untuk tetap berada dirumah

"Aku bosan master, lagi pula aku tidak bisa berada jauh dari cincin itu, ingat?!" kata Sakura lagi sambil menunjuk cincin yang tersemat di jari Sasuke

'Flashback'

"Katakan Sakura, apa kau tinggal di dalam cincin ini sama seperti jin-jin dalam dongeng itu?" tanya Sasuke sedikit penasaran

"Apa? Tinggal dalam cincin? Tidak aku tidak tinggal disana, jangan samakan aku-dengan jin-jin bodoh itu, mereka itu sungguh ketinggalan zaman" kata Sakura

"Jadi?" tanya Sasuke yang masih merasa belum mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaannya

"Hah~ bagaimana menjelaskannya ya~ begini Aku memang tinggal disana, tapi sekalinya aku keluar aku tidak akan bisa lagi masuk ke dalam cincin itu selama aku belum memenuhi ketiga permintaan orang yang menjadi masterku" jelas Sakura

"Lalu kau tidak tidur?" tanya Sasuke

"Mana mungkin, aku sudah punya tempat pribadi sendiri kok, tuh dalam lacimu" kata Sakura sambil memonyongkan bibirnya menunjuk laci yang ada di samping tempat tidur Sasuke

SREG

Sasuke membuka laci tersebut dan tampaklah sebuah tempat tidur mini bewarna pink dengan pernak pernik lengkap layaknya sebuah rumah boneka saja, kalau sampai ada yang melihat pasti orang akan mengiranya abnormal, batin Sasuke

"Kau…" geram Sasuke

"Ah, ada satu hal yang lupa kuberitahu sebelumnya, aku tidak bisa lama-lama berada jauh dari cincin itu, kekuatanku bisa melemah karenanya" tambah Sakura

"Dari pengamatanku, kaulah yang ketinggalan zaman, tidak praktis" kata Sasuke

'Flashback off'

"Lalu… apa kau sudah menentukan permintaanmu yang selanjutnya master?" tanya Sakura

"Hn, belum" jawab Sasuke dan berjalan menyusul Neji menuju kelasnya.

"Apa kau begitu terburu-buru untuk kembali ke dalam cincin jelek tersebut?" tanya Sasuke

"Tidak, aku lebih suka di luar" kata Sakura, aku masih ingin melihat kisah cintamu master batin Sakura

"Dasar jin aneh!" gumam Sasuke

''''

TENG TENG TENG

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, seluruh penghuni sekolah tersebut segera berhamburan menuju kantin tak ingin memdengar lebih lama bunyi-bunyian yang di keluarkan perut mereka. Begitu juga dengan seorang pemuda pirang yang kita kenal

"Hinata-chan~, Gaara~ ayo makan siang di atap sama-sama" ajak Naruto pada kedua sahabatnya, ia tidak mau makan di kantin lagi, takut bertemu dengan senpai jelmaan ayam yang mengganggunya kemarin. Senpai itu adalah mimpi buruk baginya.

"Tumben kau tidak ke kantin, Nar?" tanya Gaara yang merasa heran

"Hehe sekali-kali ganti suasana" jawab Naruto

Di atap

"A-aku bawa bekal lebih.. a-ayo ma-makan sama-sama" tawar Hinata

"Wuah… kau benar-benar calon istri idaman setiap laki-laki Hina" puji Naruto yang membuat wajah Hinata memerah layaknya kepiting rebus. Sementara Gaara hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah sepupunya itu. (disini Naruto dan Gaara adalah saudara sepupu). Dan Gaara tahu sebesar apa perasaan yang dimiliki Naruto untuk Hinata.

Naruto, Hinata dan Gaara tidak menyadari akan seseorang yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan mareka. Orang tersebut memasang seringai diwajahnya

"Kau memang sangat manis Naru, kau pasti jadi milikku" katanya

"Kau sudah punya rencana master?" tanya Sakura begitu melihat seringaian yang bertengger di wajah sang master

"Lihat saja nanti" gumam Sasuke

Skip Time

"Ja na~, Hina-chan, Gaara" kata Naruto dan melaju dengan skateboardnya meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya itu di gerbang sekolahnya, wajar sih ini sudah jam pulang sekolah. Ia benar-benar lapar saat ini dan ingin segera pulang ke apartment-nya dan langsung memasak mi instan untuk mengganjal perutnya yang telah meronta dari tadi minta diisi.

Naruto Memang tinggal sendirian setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal dunia di sebuah apartmen sederhana yang di sewakan walinya. Hanya Umino Iruka, wali kelas Naruto yang merangkap sebagai walinya tersebut yang begitu perhatian padanya jadi tidak heran kalau Iruka acap kali bersikap lebay atas segala kelakuan Naruto disekolah.

"Hari yang indah~" gumamnya. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena seharian ini ia tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke

Tak

Tiba-tiba Naruto menghentikan laju skateboardnya, rusak sudah harinya, padahal tadi ia sempat bahagia tidak bertemu dengan orang yang sungguh membuatnya muak, senyum yang tadi sempat bertengger di wajahnya sekarang sirna sudah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke, senpai gila yang berani-beraninya mengatainya manis. Padahal itu adalah kata-kata tabu bagi Naruto.

Kenapa? Kenapa harus bertemu dengan senpai sialan yang satu ini lagi batinnya

"Minggir" kata Naruto dingin, ia benar-benar tidak suka akan senpainya yang satu ini, entah kenapa ia punya firasat buruk jika bertemu dengan si senpai pantat ayam ini.

"Bisa ulangi lagi" pinta Sasuke

"Kubilang minggir!" ulang Naruto

"Lagi" pintanya

"**MINGGIR KATAKU APA KAU TULI HAH?!**" bentak Naruto

"Tidak aku tidak tuli, hanya ingin mendengar suaramu" kata Sasuke sedeng

Naruto ber-sweat drop ria mendengar kata-kata senpai yang ada di depannya itu, ini pasti akan merepotkan pikirnya

"Mau kuantar?" tanya Sasuke

"Tidak, terima kasih" kata Naruto dan langsung berjalan melewati Sasuke, ia benar-benar ingin pergi jauh-jauh dari sang Senpai

Greb

Sasuke menarik Naruto paksa kedalam mobil mewahnya

"Aku memaksa" kata Sasuke dan langsung melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa di bilang pelan

"**GYAAAAA TOLONG…!**"

…

….

'**Naruto POV'**

"**GYAAAAA TOLONG…!**"

Tak hentinya aku berteriak minta pertolongan yang nyatanya memang percuma saja. Siapa yang akan menolongku yang saat ini berada dalam sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang yang tujuannya entah kemana, jangan-jangan….. hiiiiii tidak… aku tidak mau tidak…(mikir apaan sih Nar)

Plak!

Kutepuk kedua pipiku untuk menghilangkan pikiran yang tidak-tidak yang sempat-sempatnya terlintas di sana. Tapi… senpai sialan ini mau membawaku kemana sih? Ini bukan jalan menuju apartment ku.

Apa jangan-jangan pikiranku benar?! Tidak…. Itu tidak boleh terjadi…. Aku tidak mau dimakan senpai yang kelihatan mesum ini…

'**Naruto POV end'**

Naruto yang dari tadi sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri tidak menyadari kalau Sasuke dari tadi tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman tipis yang jarang-jarang terlukis di wajah tampannya. Entah kenapa ia benar-benar menyukai pemuda pirang yang saat ini ada disebelahnya.

'Pasti lagi memikirkan yang aneh-aneh' pikir Sasuke begitu melihat gelagat Naruto

"Turun" kata Sasuke membuyarkan pikiran-pikiran Naruto

"I-ini dimana?" tanya Naruto

"Turun" ulang Sasuke

"Baik-baik aku tu…" perkataan Naruto terpotong oleh sesuatu yang ada di depannya

"I-ini…"

**TBC**

**Yupz sampai disini dulu ya… kira-kira Naruto ada dimana ya? (N: Lha authornya kan lu, kok malah nanya sih, dasar author sableng) ne minna makasi banget udah review… terharu ada juga yang baca fict gaje ini… don't forget R&R please…..**

**Balesan Review:**

**Devilojoshi: **haha kayaknya bakalan susah tuh dapetin Narunya, makasi dah review^^

**Yuki amano: **setuju, sasu kalo mau Naru harus susah dulu, makasi dah review^^

**Two Brother Crazy Lady and Boy: **udah di update, moga suka, makasi dah review^^

**Uchy-san: **Naru punya jin juga? Hm… ide bagus tuh, makasi dah review^^

**Khukhukhukhudattebayo: **kalo Narunya langsung muncul kurang seru jadi di bikinlah sakura yang berbuat seperti itu hehe, makasi dah review^^

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel: **Saku: Fujo 4ever… hidup Fujo…. Huahahaha , makasi dah review^^

**PoeCien: **Sasu kaya'nya ga sadar deh… tangannya sasu itu bergerak sendiri atas berkat dari darah mesum yang sudah turun menurun di keluarga Uchiha jadi nya… gitu deh, makasi dah review^^

**Namikazevi: **makasi udah review^^


	4. Chapter 4

"Turun" kata Sasuke membuyarkan pikiran-pikiran Naruto

"I-ini dimana?" tanya Naruto

"Turun" ulang Sasuke

"Baik-baik aku tu…" perkataan Naruto terpotong oleh sesuatu yang ada di depannya

"I-ini…"

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Rate: T **

**Genre: Romance, fantasy **

**Warning: abal, gaje, AU, typo(s) merajalela, OOC, BL, cerita pasaran, alur kecepatan sambil loncat-loncat**

'**MY WISH'**

Sebuah bagunan mewah saat ini terpampang di hadapan Naruto. Sebuah bangunan yang tak begitu asing baginya karena hampir setiap hari diiklankan di televisi. Sebuah bangunan yang mengeluarkan aroma sedap yang tak terkira dan selalu ramai akan pengunjung, Men Restaurant (Men dari raMen# ngarang ui…). Sasuke membawa targetnya a.k.a Naruto ke sebuah restoran ramen ternama setelah mengetahui bahwa sang target merupakan seorang pecinta ramen. Hitung-hitung pendekatan tahap satu.

Naruto menatap interior restoran tersebut dengan perasaan yang 'wah'. Pergi ke tempat seperti ini hanyalah mimpi baginya yang termasuk dalam kalangan menengah kebawah. Bahkan saat ini masih belum terasa nyata hingga ia tersadar bagitu melihat menu yang sedang di bacanya.

"What the?" pekik Naruto begitu melihat price di daftar menu tersebut

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke yang sedikit kaget dengan pekikan Naruto tentu saja tetap dengan muka datar se datar tembok andalannya (di tabok Sasu).

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto berdiri dan menarik Sasuke untuk keluar dari restaurant tersebut

"WHY?!" batin Sasuke gaje

"Aku tahu tempat yang lebih baik dan murah, disini terlalu banyak nol-nya" kata Naruto seakan tahu pikiran Sasuke

Segera Naruto menarik Sasuke dan masuk ke mobil Sasuke.

"Kunci?!" pinta Naruto pada Sasuke

"Kau bisa menyetir?" tanya Sasuke penasaran

"Lihat saja, aku bisa atau tidak" kata Naruto dan mulai menginjak pedal gas dan mengemudikan mobil mewah tersebut.

Belum hilang kekagetan akan Naruto yang baru saja mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa di bilang pelan itu, saat ini Sasuke tak bisa tidak Jaw drop melihat tempat yang tersaji di hadapannya, tempat yang dikatakan Naruto lebih enak dan murah, tentu saja masih dalam hati, ingat, seorang Uchiha tidak dapat memperlihatkan emosinya pada orang lain(ego Uchiha). Dihadapan Sasuke saat ini terpampang sebuah kedai dengan gaya jadul dengan bahan kayu dan bamboo dan sebuah spanduk bertuliskan 'Ichiraku Ramen'.

"Serius ini tempatnya?" tanya Sasuke tidak yakin tapi masih tetap dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi miliknya.

"Ayo masuk!" kata Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sasuke yang masih terdiam memperhatikan bangunan yang ada di depannya.

"Paman, yang biasanya dua ya!" kata Naruto setelah duduk di sebuah meja bersama Sasuke.

"Oh, Naruto… hari ini bawa teman ya?" kata Teuchi pemilik kedai ramen tersebut.

"Hm, begitulah" jawab Naruto

Sasuke yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung senang walau hanya di bilang teman ia bahagia, 'ini kemajuan, berarti tahap satu berhasil' batinnya girang, tapi sepertinya kebahagiaan itu tidak berlangsung lama.

"Paman ramennya tambah dua lagi" teriak Naruto yang baru saja menghabiskan ramennya, kalau dihitung-hitung itu adalah mangkuk ke-enamnya dan sekarang di tambah dua mangkuk lagi

"Ne master, anda bisa langsung jatuh miskin jika memiliki pendamping seperti ini, untung ini bukan restoran mewah yang tadi" bisik Sakura yang dari tadi ikut memperhatikan Naruto (tentu saja ia tidak terlihat oleh Naruto)

"Hn, tapi bukankah kau yang memilihkan di untukku, cebol" kata Sasuke pelan agar tidak terdengar oleh Naruto

"Hahaha… tapi anda suka kan?" goda Sakura

"Hn" jawab Sasuke

"Kau berbicara sesuatu?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke

"Hn" jawab Sasuke

"Hah~ terserah, aku tidak mengeti 'Hn-mu itu" kata Naruto yang baru saja menghabiskan mangkuk terakhirnya.

"Ayo pulang, jangan lupa bayar semuanya, salahmu sendiri yang seenaknya memaksaku untuk ikut" kata Naruto

"Hn" kata Sasuke lagi dan Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya mmemutar matanya malas.

Kediaman Uchiha

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku, baka aniki?" tanya Sasuke pada seseorang yang saat ini dengan seenaknya tengah berguling-guling di atas tempat tidurnya

"Ah… okaeri Sasuke…" sapa Itachi begitu melihat sang adik

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya dingin

"Hmph… aku tak menyangka kau punya hobi seperti itu, otouto…" goda Itachi sambil membuka laci di samping tempat tidur Sasuke

"**KELUAR DARI KAMARKU SEKARANG JUGA!"** usir Sasuke sembari menendang sang kakak

"SIAALAAN!" rutuknya

"Aku tidak akan bilang pada siapa-siapa kok~" kata Itachi dari balik pintu

"**PERGI KAU SIALAN!"** TERIAK Sasuke sambil melempar tas yang tadi masih di sandangnya kearah pintu

"Ini semua gara-gara kau cebol" marahnya pada Sakura

"Ma-maaf master, ta-tapi aku harus memindahkannya kem-kemana?" gagap Sakura

Terlihat Sasuke berfikir sejenak dan bergerak kearah lemarinya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kardus usang dari sana.

"Hn, letakkan disini saja" katanya

"Aku bukan kucing! Kalau begitu aku pindah ke rumah pemuda pirang itu saja, kelihatannya dia baik dan ramah" kata Sakura

"Pindah saja, dan kujamin setelah itu riwayatmu tamat" ancam Sasuke hawa membunuhnya.

"Ba-baik a-aku pin-pindah dalam le-lemari saja, jangan di-di kardus itu ya, please…" mohon Sakura takut-takut

"Hah~ baiklah, tapi kalau sampai kejadian ini terulang lagi, HABIS KAU!" ancam Sasuke

'Master menyeramkan~' batin Sakura

Konoha Gakuen terlihat seperti biasanya, tapi ada satu yang tidak biasa. Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pangeran sekolah yang terkenal tampan walau mukanya muka tembok (di chidori Sasu). Saat ini sang pengeran tengah menyandar di gerbang sekolahnya, dimana kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam kedua saku celananya, terlihat keren hingga tak ayal menjadi perhatian apalagi bagi kaum hawa yang saat ini tengah mengerubunginya layaknya semut mengerumuni gula, namun Sasuke tidak ambil pusing perihal tersebut. Sasuke sengaja menanti Naruto di gerbang sekolah hanya untuk say hello dan kalau sedang beruntung kali aja dapat door prize berupa kecupan selamat pagi(hehe maunya).

.

Dari kejauhan terlihat Naruto sedang melaju dengan skateboard orange-hitam kesayangannya kearah gerbang sekolah, namun laju tersebut terhenti begitu melihat Sasuke yang tengah di kerubungi siswi-siswi di sekolahnya.

"Pagi Sasuke" sapa Naruto dengan senyum andalannya

Sasuke yang di sapa seperti itu mulai menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto tanpa mempedulikan sekitarnya Sasuke mencium pipi tembem Naruto

"Pagi, dobe" sapa Sasuke.

Naruto yang di cium secara tiba-tiba tersebut hanya diam, tak bereaksi sama sekali.

'Apa sapaan ku (baca: cium) masih belum cukup ya? Ah.. barangkali dia mau yang lebih hot lagi' pikir Sasuke ngaco dan bermaksud untuk menyapa(cium) Naruto lagi

BUAGH!

Pukulan telak menghantam dagu Sasuke dan membuatnya sedikit terhuyung ke belakang

"Kau TEME! Apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi begini, DASAR MESUM!" maki Naruto dengan beberapa penekanan dalam kata-katanya tersebut dan berlari pergi meninggalkan Sasuke

.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan tindakanku?" gumam Sasuke

"Kau terlalu terburu-buru master, usahamu yang kemarin jadi sia-sia kan?!" tanggap Sakura yang sedari tadi mengamati tindakan sang master 'Dasar tidak profesional' pikirnya.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura

"Serahkan semuanya padaku master! jadi apa permintaan ke dua mu?" tanya Sakura

"Belum kupikirkan" jawab Sasuke dan mulai berjalan menuju kelasnya, langkah Sasuke tiba-tiba terhenti dan membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya ada apa gerangan. Dibawah sana di dekat kaki Sasuke sebuah benda panjang dengan roda berwarna orange-hitam tergeletak begitu saja hingga menimbulkan seringaian di bibir Sasuke

"Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk mengembalikannya" kata Sasuke masih dengan seringai di wajahnya sementara Sakura entah ada angina pa malah ikut-ikutan sang master menyeringai tidak jelas.

^^;

'**Naruto POV'**

Dasar Teme, seenaknya saja main cium! Aku ini laki-laki normal, kenapa dia tidak sadar juga sih, kalau dia tifdak normal boleh-boleh saja tapi jangan ajak-ajak aku dong, merepotkan! Padahal kukira dia orang baik, apalagi setelah mentraktirku ramen kemarin sepulang sekolah walau sedikit dengan paksaan sih, tapi tak masalah. Ternyata anggapanku salah, lebih baik aku tidak usah dekat-dekat dengannya lagi, bahaya.

"N-naruto-kun"

'**Naruto POV end'**

"N-naruto-kun" panggil Hinata yang sedari tadi berusaha memanggil-manggil Naruto yang tengah asik dengan pikirannya sendiri

"Ah, eh? Ada apa Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto

"I-itu… a-aku ingin me-mengajak Na-Naruto-kun untuk sekelompok denganku dalam tugas kesenian kali i-ini…" kata Hinata

"Eh? Tugas kelompok?" heran Naruto

"Hm, bu-bukankah tadi Kurenai-sensei s-sudah menjelas-kannya, satu kelompok d-dua orang" jelas Hinata

"Oke, tidak masalah" kata Naruto lagi

"Ka-kalau be-begitu Na-nanti ha-hari minggu di-dirumahku saja ba-bagaimana?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah yang sudah memerah

"Deal" jawab Naruto senang.

.

.

Kediaman Hyuga

"Ne, Hinata-chan, kenapa Teme itu ada di sini?" tanya Naruto dengan pipi yang di gembungkan pertanda sedang kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal , Naruto yang awalnya bahagia bisa satu kelompok dengan Hinata dan berniat untuk berduaan dan melakukan pendekatan malah di kagetkan oleh kehadiran seorang senpai pantat ayam yang sangat ingin di jauhinya. Karena dalam otak Naruto sudah tersusun rumus **SASUKE = MASALAH**

"Ma-maaf Naruto-kun a-aku tidak tahu kalau Sasuke-senpai a-ada tugas kelompok juga de-dengan Neji-nii

"Aku bisa mengerti itu, TAPI KENAPA HARUS DISINI JUGA?" kesal Naruto

"Ha-habis Neji-nii bilang, le-lebih ramai lebih seru, ja-jadi…"

"Hah~ sudahlah" Naruto pasrah, yah apa mau dikata semua sudah terjadi.

'**Flashback'**

"Eh? Tugas kelompok?" heran Naruto

"Hm, bu-bukankah tadi Kurenai-sensei s-sudah menjelas-kannya, satu kelompok d-dua orang" jelas Hinata

"Oke, tidak masalah" kata Naruto lagi

"Ka-kalau be-begitu Na-nanti ha-hari minggu di-dirumahku saja ba-bagaimana?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah yang sudah memerah

"Deal" jawab Naruto senang

Segala rencana tugas kelompok yang direncanakan Naruto dan Hinata ternyata mengundang perhatian pihak lain yang ikut mendengar rencana tersebut.

Uchiha Sasuke, yang tadinya berencana untuk mengembalikan skateboard Naruto yang tertinggal membatalkan niatnya dan beralih ke rencana baru yang baru saja terskema di otak jeniusnya (ingat, setiap Uchiha itu jenius).

"Ini akan jadi lebih menarik" katanya sambil meninggalkan kelas Naruto tersebut

Sasuke merogoh kantongnya dan mengambil handphone dan menelpon seseorang

"Hn, hari minggu aku kerumahmu" ucap sasuke

"Hah? Buat apa?" tanya suara di seberang sana

"Hn" jawab Sasuke dan mematikan sambungan tersebut tak lupa seringai tipis yang terukir di wajahnya.

'**Flashback end'**

"Berhenti menatapku Teme!" bentak Naruto yang sedari tadi merasa risih akan Sasuke yang terus-terusan menatapnya

"Hn" kata Sasuke yang masih saja menatap pemuda beriris sapphire tersebut

"Arrghh… Hinata-chan aku pulang saja" putus Naruto yang sudah tidak bisa bersabar lagi

"Ta-tapi tu-tugasnya" kata Hinata dengan wajah yang agak memelas

"Hah~ baiklah-baiklah… kita selesaikan secepatnya" kata Naruto dan mulai mengerjakan tugasnya kembali.

%%%

"Aku pulang dulu Hinata-chan, sampai jumpa di sekolah besok" pamit Naruto

"Hn, aku pulang dulu Neji" pamit Sasuke ikut-ikutan

"Hati-hati di jalan" ucap Hinata dan Neji berbarengan

"Sampai kapan Kau mau mengikutiku, Teme?!" kesal Naruto

"Hn" kata Sasuke

"Terserah kau" kata Naruto dan melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya. Ia benar-benar tidak tau lagi bagaimana menghadapi senpainya yang satu ini

"Sakura…" kata Sasuke

"Ya, master?" tanya Sakura

"Permintaan keduaku, bisakah kau penuhi sekarang?" tanya Sasuke

"Apa pun master" jawab Sakura

"Aku ingin…"

**TBC**

**Yak, cut… sampai disini dulu ya minna… maaf kalau updatenya lama, pendek lagi(selalu) Ren sibuk banget ma kerjaan jadi ga' punya waktu buat nulis Fict**

**Mind to review^^**

**Balesan review: **

**Two Brother Crazy Lady and Boy: **hm…makasi udah review, mudah-mudahan suka chap yang ini^^

**Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo: **hehe… udah tau kan… makasi udah review^^

**Ciel-Kky30: **kalau Hinata di bikin suka juga ma Naru bagus ga? makasi udah review^^

**Son Sazanami: **udah tau turun dimana kan? makasi udah review^^

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel: **wah… maunya juga begitu pi.. nanti ya… makasi udah review^^

**Yakohiko yahiko hoshie: **wah… ide bagus tuh… makasi udah review^^

**NiMin Shippers: ** ini udah lanjut, makasi udah review^^

**Neterya imel: **udah lanjut… makasi udah review^^

**Nasusay: **yosh tinggal 2 permohonan lagi… makasi udah review^^

**NamikazeNoah: **udah tau di bawa kemana kan? makasi udah review^^

**Yennz:** hehe mistyping… TT ini udah lanjut…. makasi udah review^^

**Namikazevi:** makasi…. Mudah-mudahan suka… makasi udah review^^


	5. Chapter 5

"Sakura…." kata Sasuke.

"Ya, master?" tanya Sakura.

"Permintaan keduaku, bisakah kau penuhi sekarang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apa pun, master." jawab Sakura.

"Aku ingin…."

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Rate: T **

**Genre: Romance, fantasy **

**Warning: abal, gaje, AU, typo(s) merajalela, OOC, BL, cerita pasaran, alur kecepatan sambil loncat-loncat**

'**MY WISH'**

Begitu membuka matanya pagi ini, bukannya sambutan menyenangkan yang didapat Sasuke, melainkan wajah masam dari sang makhluk gaib cebol maniak pink, a.k.a Sakura, yang mengabdi dan akan mengabulkan tiga permintaannya, hanya tiga permintaan, dan Sasuke sudah memakai satu dari tiga permintaan tersebut (walau tanpa sengaja).

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang semenjak tadi terus saja memasang wajah masam padanya. Sasuke sedikit jengah juga mendapat ekspresi seperti itu.

"Anda keterlaluan master." Ujarnya.

"Hn?" tanya Sasuke dengan dua huruf kebanggaannya.

"Kanapa… kenapa tiba-tiba anda membatalkan permintaannya?!" raung Sakura yang kesal dengan tingkah seenaknya sang master.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke

"Hisss… anda benar-benar menyebalkan, pantas saja pemuda pirang itu bersikap seperti itu pada anda." Gerutu Sakura yang dihadiahi glare mematikan dari Sasuke, sang master.

'Hiiiiii… seram!' batin Sakura ngeri.

'**Flashbaack'**

"Sakura…." kata Sasuke.

"Ya, master?" tanya Sakura.

"Permintaan keduaku, bisakah kau penuhi sekarang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apa pun, master." jawab Sakura.

"Aku ingin…."

"Ya?" kata Sakura penasaran.

"Hn, tidak jadi." kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"HEEEEEE… kenapa?! Padahal, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin mengabulkan permintaan kedua anda master." protes Sakura.

"Hn." tanggap Sasuke.

'**Flashback end'**

Pemuda pirang dengan manik sapphire yang menawan, kulit tan eksotis yang menggoda, memulai harinya dengan wajah yang tak seperti biasanya. Biasanya ia akan bangun dengan wajah ceria dan senyuman yang tak lepas dari wajah manisnya, namun kini, yang terlihat hanya wajah yang ditekuk karena kesal. Ya, Uzumaki Naruto masih kesal pada 'senpai ayam' yang mengganggu rencana PDK- nya kemarin. Belum lagi masalah skateboardnya yang kemarin ditinggalnya begitu saja.

Naruto mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, dan menuju ke kamar mandi bersiap-siap untuk ke sekolah. Jalan kaki tentunya.

"Akan ku hajar senpai ayam itu jika dia mengganggu rencanaku lagi… Skateboard-ku pasti ada padanya." gumamnya. (Hah~ pendendam lu, Nar* di tabok Naru).

**Konoha High School**

"A-ada apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata yang sedikit heran akan ekspresi Naruto hari ini, apalagi melihat Naruto yang tidak biasanya jalan kaki ke sekolah. Saat ini mereka berdua tengah berjalan berdua menuju kelas mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa." jawab Naruto tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Hinata.

"Ka-kau yakin?" tanya Hinata lagi memastikan.

"Hm… tenang saja, Hinata-chan." Kata Naruto disertai senyuman yang terlihat canggung.

Melihat hal itu, Hinata tidak dapat berkata banyak, ia tak ingin membebani Naruto dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya. Toh kalau ada apa-apa pasti Naruto akan cerita, pikirnya.

"Hinata-chan, apa kau pernah merasa sangat membenci seseorang?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Ke-kenapa kau bertanya se-seperti itu? A-apa Naruto-kun sedang me-membenci seseorang?" tanya balik Hinata.

"Entahlah, aku tidak terlalu yakin.…" jawab Naruto.

"Tapi rasanya ada sedikit perasaan seperti itu." lanjutnya.

"Kuharap kau tidak jadi seorang pendendam yang kemudian pergi mencari kekuatan dengan segala cara, Naruto." kata Gaara yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di sana.

"Ga-Gaara!" kaget Naruto, namun Gaara tidak menanggapi hal tersebut dan malah berjalan duluan menuju kelas meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Gaara tunggu!" teriak Naruto yang berlari menyusul Gaara, begitu juga Hinata, melakukan hal yang sama dengan Naruto.

.

"Sepertinya dia membancimu master." Kata Sakura yang ternyata sedari tadi menyimak percakapan pemuda blonde dan teman-temannya tersebut bersama sang majikan.

"Hn." kata Sasuke.

"Bisakah anda tidak memakai dua huruf itu sebagai jawaban? Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti sedikitpun dengan jawaban tersebut." kata Sakura.

"Hn." Kata Sasuke lagi yang sukses membuat Sakura sweat drop.

"Oh ya, kapan kau akan mengembalikan Skateboarnya yang tertinggal kemarin, master? Apa anda tidak kasihan melihatnya jalan kaki seperti itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Bukankah bagus kalau dia jalan kaki. Apalagi melihatnya sedikit berkeringat seperti itu, terlihat seksi" jawab Sasuke

"Dasar aneh." gumam Sakura.

**DHEG!**

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasakan sebuah firasat buruk yang akan segera datang. Sakura terlihat sangat gusar, biasanya, firasatnya tidaklah pernah meleset.

'apa akan terjadi sesuatu' pikirnya.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Sasuke yang menyadari ada yang sedikit aneh dengan Sakura.

"Ti-tidak, tidak apa-apa master! Oh ya, bel sudah berbunyi, apakah anda tidak akan masuk ke kelas?" tanya Sakura sebagai pengalih perhatian.

"Hn." Kata Sasuke, apa boleh buat, sebenarnya ia ingin memaksa Sakura untuk jujur mengatakan apa yang terjadi, tapi sepertinya niat tersebut harus diurungkannya.

**Skip Time**

Naruto dan kedua sahabatnya, saat ini tengah berada di atap sekolah untuk makan siang bersama. Seperti biasa, Hinata selalu membuat bekal lebih supaya bisa dinikmati bersama-sama.

"Aku benar-benar beruntung bisa berteman dengan gadis yang pintar masak sepertimu. Bukan berarti aku hanya mengharapkan makanan darimu. Hanya saja, kau memang wanita idaman, aku sudah pernah bilang bukan?!" kata Naruto seraya melahap makanan yang disediakan Hinata. Sepertinya kekesalannya sudah menguap entah kemana.

"Na-Naruto-kun terlalu me-memuji, a-aku jadi malu" kata Hinata dengan wajah yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Sementara Gaara, ia terus melahap bagiannya tanpa memperdulikan kedua orang yang menurutnya sangatlah bodoh karena tidak menyadari perasaan masing-masing.

Naruto yang menyukai Hinata, Hinata yang menyukai Naruto. bukankah mereka saling menyukai, dia saja bisa dengan jelas melihatnya, tapi kenapa kedua orang yang ada di depannya saat ini begitu bodoh, pikir Gaara.

"Gaara, ada apa? Kenapa melihat kami seperti itu?! ah, jangan-jangan kau mau minta makananku ya. Tidak bisa. Aku tidak akan memberikannya." Kata Naruto seraya menyembunyikan bagiannya ke samping.

"Bodoh." gumam Gaara.

"Siapa yang kau katakan bodoh, hah?" tanya Naruto dengan mata yang disipitkan.

"Tentu saja kau, memangnya siapa lagi?"jawab Gaara disertai senyum mengejek yang dilontarkan pada Naruto.

Langsung saja, Naruto menyerang Gaara dan melancarkan segala macam jurus yang dia punya untuk mengalahkan Gaara. Hinata? Hinata hanya tertawa melihat hal tersebut. Gaara dan Naruto memang sudah sering bertengkar seperti itu, dan hal itu tidak aneh lagi bagi yang melihat mereka.

"Jauhkan tanganmu darinya, Sabaku." Terdengar sebuah suara baritone yang ternyata milik Sasuke.

"Heh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Gaara yang belum menyadari apa yang dilakukannya.

"Aku bilang, lepaskan tanganmu dari Naruto." ulang Sasuke dengan nada memerintah.

'Tangan? Naruto?' pikir Gaara sambil melihat posisinya dengan Naruto saat ini.

Tangan kanan Gaara saat ini berada di pinggang Naruto sementara tangan kirinya mengalung di leher tan Naruto, sehingga terlihat seperti Naruto dipeluk dari belakang oleh Gaara.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" tanya Gaara dengan seringai mengejek pada Sasuke. Berniat untuk mengerjai pemuda sombong yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Kau…." Geram Sasuke.

Bats!

Tiba-tiba saja, tubuh Gaara terpelanting, seakan ada kekuatan yang tiba-tiba saja mendorongnya untuk lepas dari Naruto.

"Sshhh… A-apa itu tadi?" bingungnya, belum lagi rasa sakit yang dialaminya akibat terlempar tadi.

"Jangan coba-coba sentuh property masterku dengan tangan kotormu itu" kata Sakura yang tentu saja tidak bisa didengar oleh siapapun selain Sasuke. hingga membuat Sasuke menyeringai senang.

Sakura berbuat seperti itu karena tidak suka ada yang mempermainkan sang master, apalagi pemuda dengan surai merah yang tadi dilemparnya, terlihat sangat tidak menyukai sang master.

"Seenaknya saja sentuh-sentuh, master saja belum pernah seperti itu."omelnya.

Hinata yang sedari tadi memperhatikan apa yang terjadi hanya bisa cengo. Ia tahu kalau Sasuke punya perasaan khusus pada Naruto, tapi Gaara? tidak mungkin Gaara juga menyimpan perasaan pada Naruto kan? pikirnya.

"Ayo Dobe." Kata Sasuke sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto dan menyeretnya meninggalkan atap.

"Siapa yang kau bilang dobe, Teme" maki Naruto sembari berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari Sasuke. Kali ini ia benar-benar akan membunuh senpai ayam yang saat ini tengah menyeretnya itu.

"Lepas!" teriak Naruto yang mulai merasakan sakit di pergelangan tangannya. Sasuke seakan tidak mengindahkan teriakan protes Naruto yang sedari tadi kesakitan karena ulahnya. Kejadian di mana Gaara tengah memeluk orang yang saat ini ditariknya membuat moodnya drop. Ia tidak suka ada yang menyentuh sesuatu yang 'miliknya', sekali lagi **MILIKNYA!**

"LEPAS!" berontak Naruto sekuat tenaga hingga terlepas dari genggaman Sasuke dan segera melarikan diri.

Terlambat, Sasuke kembali dapat meraih Naruto dan menyeretnya lagi ke taman belakang sekolah.

BRUK

Sasuke menghempaskan Naruto ke dinding, lalu menghimpit Naruto antara dirinya dan diniding.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak suka ada orang lain yang menyentuhmu." bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto hingga membuat Naruto dapat merasakan hembusan napas Sasuke, membuatnya merinding, ada perasaan aneh yang mengalir dalam hatinya.

"A-aku…"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau aku menginginkanmu jadi kekasihku? Aku tidak main-main dengan hal tersebut." potong Sasuke.

"Ta-ta umph…" perkataan Naruto terputus olah bibir Sasuke yang tanpa izin langsung menempel di bibirnya. Sasuke melumat bibir mungil tersebut. menyesap rasa manis yang ada di sana dengan rakus. Dijilat-jilatnya bibir bawah Naruto meminta akses masuk ke dalam rongga lembab sang pemuda pirang, tidak semudah yang dia kira hingga akhirnya Sasuke menggigit bibir tersebut hingga Naruto tiba-tiba saja membuka jalan masuk bagi Sasuke, dan kesempatan tersebut tidaklah dia sia-siakan.

"Umph… hen.. ti… mmmh…" erang Naruto disela kegiatan panas tersebut.

Sasuke mengekplorasi semua yang dapat diraihnya dalam mulut Naruto tersebut, menyesap rasa manis yang didapatnya sebanyak mungkin. Apalagi erangan-erangan kecil yang lolos keluar dari bibir mungil Naruto tersebut semakin meningkatkan hasratnya.

Perlahan ciuman tersebut berpindah pada leher tan mulus Naruto. Ia menggigit dan menghisap leher tersebut di satu titik, hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di sana.

Merasa cukup puas akan karyanya tersebut, Sasuke menghentikan perbuatannya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang jatuh terduduk, sudah lemas akan perbuatannya.

"Ingat Naruto, kau milikku. Hanya milikku." Kata Sasuke pada Naruto, sebelum ia benar-benar hilang dari pandangan Naruto.

"Apa-apaan itu… kenapa dia seenaknya seperti itu…" lirih Naruto sembari menyentuh bibir lalu lehernya, tempat Sasuke menciumnya tadi.

**Tbc**

**Huft… selesai juga… lagi-lagi update-an yang pendek dan gaje. Tapi review please…**

**Omake:**

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau aku menginginkanmu jadi kekasihku? Aku tidak main-main dengan hal tersebut." potong Sasuke.

"Wah, ini dia. Ini yang sudah kunanti-nanti sejak lama." Gumam seorang ggadis pink mungil yang tengah mengamati apa yang sedang dilakukan sang master. Ia sengaja mengambil jarak agar tidak mengganggu kegiatan sang master.

Jepret!

Jepret!

Jepret!

Tak henti-hentinya sang gadis aka Sakura, mengabadikan moment yang sangat penting baginya ini dengan kamera mungilnya.

"Khekhekhe… koleksiku bertambah" girangnya. (Dasar fujoshi).

**Owari**

**Makasi buat: Ciel-Kky 30, Son Sazanami, kkhukhukhukhudattebayo, Ayame Nakajima, NiMin Shippers, Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel, namikazenoah, widi orihara, indahyeojasparkyuelfsarangha e, and nasusay**

**Thanks for the review…^^ and review lagi ya….**


End file.
